Guardian Beast
by Waywatcher
Summary: One-shot. AU. Gender-bender. The Beast incident, but in my gender-bent universe. Events are much different, but the cause it the same. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Here's another one of my strange gender-bender stories that seem to involve lots of embarrassing experiences. Changeling is as seductive and aggressive as ever, and Crow is still somewhat timid. This time I'm doing a take on the "Beast incident".**

* * *

><p>"You can't stop Adonis!" The girl in the massive, red power suit cries triumphantly as she swats aside a metallic Titan.<p>

"Isn't Adonis a guy? From a myth or something?" Changeling asks as she dodges a desk thrown by the self-proclaimed Adonis.

"Somehow I doubt she cares." Robyn says, leaping over a computer sent flying in her direction.

"Greek mythology." Crow mutters. "Apparently he was so attractive that goddesses fell in love with him."

"Man, this girl must have an ego bigger than Changeling's mouth." Cyborg chuckles, extracting herself from a pile of empty cages.

The five Titans are arranged in a semi-circle around the girl, backing her against a wall. They caught her breaking into an animal testing lab and proceeded to fight her across the grey, dreary building.

The animals all around the six combatants haven't stopped barking, howling, or cawing since the battle began.

"I was under he impression that ego was not measurable by physical means." Starfire says, confused. The tall alien ducks a punch from the armor-clad girl and counters with a powerful uppercut.

"You can't Star. It's a joke." Robyn replies, tossing a freeze disk at Adonis. It explodes, coating the girl's arms in ice. She shatters it with a flex of her suit's muscles.

"Hah! It'll take more than that to trap Adonis!" She brags. Ignoring the sonic blast which hits her left side, she lowers her shoulder and rams into an unfortunate Crow who soon finds himself pinned to the floor.

"Augh..." He hisses trying to tug himself free.

"Aww...is the little birdy hurt?" Adonis mocks, looking at the pale boy with a sarcastically sad face. "I'll take care of you." The armored girl grins savagely.

Crow's head leans back a bit, unsure weather the last line was intended to be a threat or a pickup line. He is saved the trouble of dealing with the possibilities when a large green elephant sends Adonis flying across the room with a devastating headbutt.

"Hands off." Changeling growls, momentarily returning to human form.

Crow picks himself up off the floor and stands just behind the green girl. Glancing at Adonis over the shapeshifter's shoulder he's reminded once again that he is shorter than Changeling, much to his discomfort.

It doesn't help that Changeling is already the shortest on the team aside from him.

Shaking off the unnecessary thoughts, Crow summons his dark energy around his hands and sets to blasting Adonis with a barrage of energy bolts. He hovers overtop of Changeling and guns down the armor-clad girl.

Or at least he tries to.

Adonis raises her arm to block the onslaught and once again tries to ram Crow. She is knocked aside as soon as she starts running by a charge from Starfire. The two powerhouses roll on the floor as they partake in a wrestling match.

Eventually Adonis throws the warrior prince off her and into a wall. She is forced to start moving almost immediately as a series of sonic blasts and explosive disks leave a trail of destruction behind her.

Adonis ducks behind one of the lab machines and waits for the barrage to halt. Robyn and Cyborg cease their attacks, realizing that the lab machines might explode if attacked. The armored girl has no such reservations, or is just too dumb to realize the possibility. She rips the refrigerator-sized machine out of the ground and throws it at the two Titans. Cyborg and Robyn can't evade the attack and become trapped under the device.

Cyborg grimaces. "Damn, what is this thing made of?! It's so heavy I can't lift it!"

"That or it's emitting EMP waves and messing with your circuits." Robyn replies, muttering.

"Hah. Even the might Titans can't beat Adonis!" The armor-clad girl brags, flexing once more. Her little ego-boosting moment is interrupted by a large green cow smashing into her back. "Damn cow!" She growls. Changeling suddenly finds herself hoisted into the air; her legs flail uselessly below her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Crow cries. A large blast of dark energy slams into Adonis, making her drop the bovine onto the floor.

"Heh. Poor little Changeling isn't even a threat on her own." Adonis sneers from the floor. "You always need someone else to bail you out don't you? A little morphing freak like you isn't even capable of fighting well. The others probably only keep you around to feel good about themselves."

Changeling, now in human form, glares at the girl with intense hatred. Crow floats forward to hover beside her.

"Don't listen." He whispers. "She only gets stronger if you show anger."

"I'm not exactly sure I care." The green girl hisses. Her muscles tense as Adonis straightens up, recovering from Crow's attack.

"C'mon weaklings! Adonis will show you how things are done!" She taunts.

"I'll handle this." Changeling growls. "You help the others."

"I don't think-" Crow starts.

"We don't have time for me to "persuade" you right now." Changeling cuts in. Her expression turning from serious to mischievous. Crow's face reddens slightly and he looks away immediately. Changeling's "persuasion" towards Crow tends to be embarrassing at best, and traumatizing at worst.

"Just don't get yourself hurt." He mutters before flying over to his trapped comrades.

"So, the little green tick is going to take on big, bad Adonis all by herself? How noble; and suicidal." Adonis laughs as Changeling stares at her once again.

"Even the greatest of foes can be beaten. No one is invincible." The green girl whispers to herself.

"Talking to yourself little girl?" Changeling's armored foe mocks.

"I'm no "little girl"" The shapeshifter growls. "I'm bigger than you could ever be." She lunges forward in the form of a triceratops and smashes straight into Adonis. Both girls end up slamming into the wall.

Adonis grabs one of Changeling's horns and tosses her across the room. The green girl crashes into a large container of an unknown substance, which breaks and scatters it's contents all over the shapeshifter. The light green liquid drips out of Changeling's hair and off her ripped suit as she briefly reverts to human form before turning into a lioness and leaping at the armored girl.

The lioness' claws rip right through Adonis' armor, scratching the girl inside. Adonis shrieks as her armor is shredded before slumping. She was knocked unconscious by one solid punch delivered by Changeling in her human form.

"If I'm not capable of fighting well, then I guess that makes you pretty bad doesn't it?" She huffs at the defeated girl.

"Nice job Changeling!" Robyn calls out, finally free from the lab machine.

"Good going green bean!" Cyborg adds, "Great take-down."

"That was a marvelous display of strength, friend!" Starfire cries out happily. He looks slightly battered, but otherwise none the worse for wear despite his encounter with the wall.

"You bet it was!" Changeling brags. "I was pretty amazing wasn't I Crow?" The green shapeshifter asks the cloaked boy who had just rejoined the group.

"I suppose..." He murmurs. He recoils when Changeling walks right up in front of him.

"No need to hold back the flattery." She grins. "I know you thought I was incredible." The girl waggles an eyebrow.

"Errm... W-Well." Crow stammers.

"Or were you to busy admiring **me** to notice my actual performance?" A predatory grin spreads across her face. She starts walking closer. Slowly, like a tiger stalking it's prey.

Crow gulps and backs up. His face had a noticeable red tint to it. "I-I was freeing the others. I wasn't paying attention to your fight." He is forced to stop his retreat when he is backed against the wall. Changeling doesn't stop her advance.

Crow soon finds himself pinned. His arms are trapped by Changeling holding them against the wall, and the girl's face is only inches from his, looking slightly down at him due to height difference. He squirms when he feels her push her upper body against his. The red shade of his face increases. His eyes darted around nervously, but eventually settle on an object of considerable worry to the half-demon: Changeling's fang, only inches away.

Crow gulps and flicks his eyes over to the other three Titans. Robyn and Cyborg are grinning and trying not to laugh. Starfire is smiling brightly, happy that his friends are "bonding" as he puts it.

"C'mon. Just admit that you were looking at me." She whispers. Her eyes have a maniac sparkle in them.

"Uh- I-I-" Crow stammers, slightly fearful.

Behind Changeling, the three other Titans comment on the latest interaction between Changeling and Crow.

"Man, if she doesn't stop being so aggressive she'll scare the boy off." Cyborg chuckles.

"Fat chance. I doubt Crow would get more than a mile before Changeling hunted him down." Robyn snickers.

"Do you think they will finally exchange languages?" Starfire grins.

"Would be about damn time, but I doubt it." Cyborg sighs.

"Until Crow stops freaking out Changeling won't push him much further. She's not THAT agressive." Robyn notes. "Damn oblivious otherwise."

"Friend Changeling is quite sensitive to Crow's feelings." Starfire states, contradicting Robyn. "She always makes sure he feels wanted, even if it means embarrassing him or making him uncomfortable. Plus, she makes her affection obvious so that he will notice despite his difficulty with emotions."

Robyn looks slightly surprised at this. She never thought of it that way. "I suppose that makes sense."

Cyborg nods, agreeing with Starfire's assessment. "I s'pose that's why she likes seeing him squirm. At least he shows how he's feeling when she gets in close." The metallic teen notes just how close the changeling actually is. "Or she just likes trying to seduce him. The girl has no shame, it gives the rest of us girls a bad image." Cyborg clucks her disapproval, but she seems to be amused rather than truly disapproving.

By this point Changeling has shortened the distance between her face and Crow's from two inches to barely half of one. Crow is positively cowering, trying in vain to tug his arms free. His body has lowered itself slightly, making Changeling look much taller in comparison.

"Think we should stop her now?" Cyborg asks, not seeming too concerned. "Police will show up in a minute."

"Probably." Robyn sighs. The masked hero walks over to her two teammates who appear to be glued together at the chest. Crow looks up at her with a desperate plea in his eyes. 'It's beyond me how he can't like having a pretty girl pressed up against him.' Robyn muses to herself as she turns towards Changeling. "Alright Changeling; time to let him go. We need to be ready when the police arrive."

The green girl looks over at Robyn. "Aww, come on Rob." She whines. "I was this close to getting him to admit he was watching me." She removes her right hand from around Crow's wrist to show her leader just how close she was.

The masked girl shakes her head. "You can interrogate him later. First we need to tie up Adonis and have a report ready for the police chief."

Changeling huffs, "Fine" and releases Crow's other arm. Crow immediately strains to pull out of his current position, but The shapeshifter still has herself pressed against him.

Suddenly, Changeling moves her head forward so that her mouth sits next to Crow's right ear. The boy's breath hitches when he feels her sharp fang rest against his cheek.

"I know you don't mind me doing all this." The green girl whispers seductively. She wiggles her upper body slightly to point out what she means.

"Of course I mind!" Crow manages to squeak in protest, his face is on fire.

"Uh huh. That's why you teleport away every time I catch you. Right?" A sarcastic tone enters her voice, but it remains largely seductive.

Crow starts to sweat profusely. 'Why don't I teleport away?' He asks himself, unsure as to his own reasons.

Just as suddenly as she closed the gap, Changeling pulls away from her petrified teammate. "Now let's get this jerk tied up!" She shouts.

The team quickly sets about tying up Adonis and assessing the damage done to give the police and accurate report. The police will conduct their own search, but sometimes the Titans find things that the authorities don't.

Throughout the whole time Robyn keeps an eye on Changeling. She did just get doused with an unknown substance after all. A vial of the stuff rests in one of the masked teen's slots in her utility belt. She'll analyze it as soon as she gets back to the tower.

Changeling, for her part, doesn't seem much different. She still sticks near Crow as often as possible, still teases the boy, and still jokes with Cyborg. There are a few minor changes Robyn notes, but they could just be coincidental and irrelevant.

In seven minutes the cops arrive. They load Adonis into a van and her suit into a separate one. The four other Titans wait in the car as Robyn gives a report to the police chief and speed off as soon as she sits down.

###

"Awooooo!"

Robyn bolts awake as a loud howl echoes through the tower. The nerve-grating cry makes her neck hairs stand on end. The moon outside tells us that it is just barely past midnight. Hours after the Adonis capture.

"What was that?!" She cries, bursting into the main room. Cyborg and Starfire give him worried looks.

"Changeling and Crow are gone." Starfire whispers, eyes wide. Robyn grimaces.

"I'm pulling up security footage now." Cyborg says. She types away on the main computer and soon multiple video files pop up.

The first video file shows the space outside. Changeling's room. The camera has no sound recording software, so it is unknown what is happening. The screen vibrates at the same time when the three Titans heard the howl split the air. Suddenly, the door is smashed down by a large green monster, which shoots down the hallway. Changeling's door is open only for a split-second, but the destruction in her room is quite obvious.

"What happened?" Cyborg whispers. "What was that thing?"

"Do you think our friends are the okay?" Starfire asks, fearful.

"Changeling and Crow are tough. They'll be fine." Robyn says, her tone certain. Despite how she portrays herself, the Titan's leader is not certain in the slightest. She too is worried about her missing teammates.

"Hey! Crow's locater says that he's not in the tower anymore!" Cyborg cries.

Almost as if waiting for a cue, the large Beast appears on the security footage and barrels into Crow's room, breaking down the reinforced door like tinfoil.

"Damn. So this monster got Crow?" Cyborg growls. "It's gonna get a whupping if he's hurt!"

"What about Changeling?" Starfire inquires.

"I'm not even getting a signal from her." Cyborg reports.

"Let's get Crow then. Hopefully Changeling will be with him." Robyn says commandingly. "Titans GO!"

###

_Run faster, jump higher_.

_Don't stop_._ Don't stop_.

_Run faster, faster, faster_.

_Hide_._ Find somewhere to hide_._ Must hide_.

_Protect_._ Protect_.

_Protect mate_.

_Run faster_.

_..._

_Danger! _

_Other is near_.

_Other wants mate_.

_Other won't take him_.

_Mine!_

_Protect_._ Protect_. _Protect_.

###

"I'm closing in on Crow's signal." Cyborg calls out.

"I too have almost reached our friend." Starfire reports, speaking into her earpiece.

"I'm just-" Robyn is cut off by a howl that crosses the entire city. It sounds close. VERY close. A second cry follows the first, much louder, and much angrier.

"That thing seems to be gettin mad." The metallic teen grimaces.

"We must find it soon!" Starfire cries in determination.

"Step on it Titans!" Robyn shouts.

The three teens converge on Crow's location, only to find no trace of him. A removed manhole cover gives them a fairly decent indicator as to where he may have gone.

Cyborg drops down the hole first. Her shoulder light brightens up the dark sewer. Robyn follows, holding a flashlight in her left hand. Starfire is last. He holds up a fist covered in green energy.

"Damn. Being underground is messing with my GPS." Cyborg growls.

"Does that mean you can no longer track our friend?" Starfire inquires.

"I can only tell you which direction he's in." The metallic teen replies. "Forward and a bit to the right of our position."

"No sense in wasting time." Robyn mutters. The three Titans walk down the sewer pipes cautiously. They keep an ear open for any noise and an eye out for any flicker of movement.

It's not long before they detect their quarry.

A massive dark shadow runs along a pipe right in front of them. The Titans immediately take off after the figure.

Robyn pulls out a freeze disk and throws it at the figure. It leaps up and over the projectile at the very last second and the disk smashes into the wall, doing nothing.

The four of them run out into a slightly more open area with a higher roof. The figure is backed against a wall. It turns around and growls at it's pursuers.

Robyn raises her flashlight to get a better view of their target.

The creature is massive, about two times the height of Cyborg. It has beafy forearms, long, sharp claws, and an intimidatingly large torso. It's legs are much smaller, but still powerfully built. The creature has a bushy mane of hair with black stripes in it. It's fangs are larger than Starfire's hand, and its smaller teeth look needle-sharp.

The thing is almost completely green. Dark green.

But that isn't what worries the Titans. What worries them is the unconscious half-demon hanging from his hood in the creature's teeth.

"Crow." Whispers Starfire in obvious worry.

"Put. Him. Down." Robyn says slowly, but threateningly. She pulls out three disks in her right hand. Cyborg activates her sonic cannon and aims it at the green creature. Starfire conjures starbolts and his eyes start glowing fiercely.

The creature growls lightly. It gently puts Crow down on the floor and positions itself over him.

"Back away." Robyn commands. The creature snarls slightly and refuses to move.

"Not gonna warn you twice." Cyborg warns. A whirring noise is heard as she prepares a proper shot.

The beast growls a warning to the metallic teen and bears it's fangs. It knows what the whirring noise signifies.

"Please, do not force us to fight." Starfire pleads. The green creature looks up at the floating boy. A strange expression crosses it's face. It almost looks like it's begging.

Suddenly, the beast's head snaps up. It's ears twitch and it's nostrils flare. It lets loose a deafening roar and he Titans back up a step. The creature picks up Crow in one arm and leaps up to a pipe entrance.

"Titans, after it!" Robyn shrieks. The three heroes jump/climb/fly up to the pipe and start running down it. The green monster is visible in front of them, but just barely.

"We don't have time for this." Cyborg growls. "Take it down!"

"We'll figure out what it was doing later." Robyn says, agreeing with her metallic second-in-command.

A sonic blast knocks the creature off it's feet. It tucks its arms in and shields Crow from the fall as it hits the floor.

Putting the half-demon aside, the beast rises to it's feet and lunges at the closest target. Robyn finds herself as the unfortunate victim. A few powerful strikes take down the girl, knocking her unconscious in a matter of seconds.

A flurry of starbolts lights up the pipe as Starfire beats the creature away from his friend. Cyborg continues to open fire. The creature hisses in pain, but pushes forward and smashes into Starfire. The two ferocious fighters roll about on the floor, clawing, punching, kicking, and biting.

The beast surprises the alien prince using a devastating head-smash that connects with his forehead. Starfire's eyes cross and he slumps, defeated.

Cyborg and the creature circle each other. The metallic teen has put away her cannon in favor of her fists. The monster narrows its eyes as it assesses its newest opponent. They both wait for their foe to make the first move.

The beast jerks forward, feigning an attack. Cyborg steps back defensively.

That's all the opening it needed.

The creature snaps forward and closes its jaws around the teen's knee. There is the horrible noise of grinding metal as the monster crushes the limb. Suddenly, the beast releases the metallic Titan and steps back. Cyborg's crushed knee joint stops her from moving easily, and she falls after attempting to walk.

The green creature observes the felled Titans for a moment before scooping up Crow. It sniffs the air again and snarls. It shambles off quickly, but quietly down the pipe.

###

Several hours later, deep in the sewage system, a half-demon awakens with a nasty headache. Little light filters this far down into the sewers, but a small shaft of illumination is visible not far from his position.

Crow awakens, tries to sit up, and immediately regrets it. Not only are his arms trapped by his sides, but the sudden jolt created a searing pain in his forehead.

"Noo..." A familiar voice groans behind him. "Mine..." The arms around his stomach tighten slightly. "You can't have him..."

Crow isn't sure weather to be flattered, embarrassed, terrified, or angry. He looks around wearily, unable to see much due to the poor illumination. He figures out fairly quickly that he's in the sewers.

Letting his head rest on the shapeshifter behind him, the half-demon tries to remember the events that lead up to this.

He remembered waking up upon hearing an absurdly loud howl. His empathic senses had picked up a myriad of emotions: confusion and fear from Starfire, Robyn, and Cyborg, but anger, desperation, and (strangely enough) a protective instinct from Changeling. He was just about to leave his room to find his green teammate when a large red THING smashed through the window and attacked him. He took one blow to the head before loosing consciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was a similar green thing bust down his door and lunge at him.

'So that's what I remember, but that doesn't explain why I'm in the sewer with Changeling,' Crow thinks to himself. 'and what happened to the red and green things?'

Changeling shifts beneath him and yawns. Her grip increases as she tries to sort out her surroundings. She becomes quite surprised when she recognizes Crow as the one laying on her.

"Crow?" She whispers, still tired. "Why are we in a sewer?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He admits.

The shapeshifter changes her position so that she is sitting up, Crow is positioned in her lap much to his embarrassment.

"I don't remember how we got here." Changeling murmurs. A cheeky grin spreads across her face as she continues. "But if we got to snuggle all night than it couldn't have been too bad."

Crow coughs, face red. "Perhaps we should think about getting back to the tower?" He suggests.

"Just five more minutes?" Changeling pleads. "I don't get to do this often!"

"Restrict my movement and mash yourself against me? I beg to differ." The half-demon replies sarcastically.

"No." The green girl huffs. "Spend time with you; and I mean JUST you."

Crow is somewhat taken aback. Saying that he is surprised would be an understatement.

"W-What?" He says, confused beyond belief. "I'm not following."

"Ugh. Never mind." Changeling growls. 'I practically throw myself at him every day! He literally just pointed that out. HOW can he not understand what I'm getting at?! Even for a boy he's particularly clueless.' She complains to herself while letting Crow out of her grasp.

"Maybe you should turn into something before we go out into the open." The half-demon suggests when he gets up and looks back at her.

"Why?"

"Have you seen the state of your costume?" He asks, politely looking away.

Changeling glances down at her costume in surprise. The purple and black suit is ripped to shreds. The arms and legs are almost completely missing, the back has a massive tear, and the stomach area has been torn off.

"It look like I'm ready for the beach." She notes, chuckling.

"If people went to the beach in tattered rags, then sure." Crow mutters in reply. "Now turn into something before we leave."

Sighing, the green girl morphs into a small garden snake and winds her way up Crow until she is curled comfortably around his neck.

"People are going to think I'm trying to make a fashion statement." Crow complains, but he flies up the shaft of light nonetheless.

###

"You have returned!" Starfire cries out, full of relief and joy. He gives the two unfortunate Titans his usual death hug. His strength seems unchanged despite the hit to his head.

Changeling squirms slightly, but Crow winces and hisses in pain. The hug didn't do his headache any good.

"My pardon Crow." The enthusiastic alien apologizes. "I did not mean to cause you harm."

"It's fine." He mutters as Changeling takes note of, and starts licking, the large bruise on his forehead.

"Crow! Changeling!" Robyn and Cyborg yell out as the charge down the hall. Crow grabs his head as the loud voices further his headache.

"Shh." Changeling whispers, putting a finger to her lips. She points to Crow and the others start speaking more quietly.

"What happened to you Changeling?" Robyn asks. "We haven't seen you since that creature broke into the tower."

"What creature?" The green girl asks in confusion.

The three Titans exchange looks.

"Big, green, large claws and fangs, took off with your boyfriend?" Cyborg says and points to Crow, trying to jog Changeling's memory. "Knocked out Rob and Star, crushed my leg? Took us damn near an hour to get back here cause of it."

"Doesn't ring a bell." The girl admits apologetically.

"Then what happened to you?" Starfire inquires.

"I'm not sure." Changeling says in a worried tone. "I remember waking up in the middle of the night and feeling... Angry. After that... A howl, fear, the need to protect something... Something very important..."

Cyborg, Robyn, and Starfire exchange glances, not sure what to think.

"Aside from that, all I remember is waking up with Crow here snuggled up against me in some dank sewage pipe."

Robyn looks slightly sick as a possibility occurs to her. "Cyborg. I need to talk to you for a moment." She whispers. The metallic girl follows her leader into another room.

"What is it Robin?" Cyborg asks, worried.

"I think Changeling might be our monster."

###

"Liquidized animal hormones and adrenaline?" Cyborg says. She rereads the results, positive her eyes ate deceiving her. "That's possible?!"

"Apparently; and Changeling got doused with the stuff. Combine that with the impulses created by her powers..." Robyn trails off.

"It's like she on a permanent high." Cyborg sighs. "AND she'll be doing everything on a whim. So she's even more crazy than normal."

"Do you think this could link to the creature?"

"I'm not positive." Cyborg starts slowly. "But it might be that the creature is just Changeling's powers manifested in a primal form to express her basic impulses."

"So it's basically an animal?"

"A new species of highly intelligent, muscle-packed, hormone-driven, wolf people perhaps." Cyborg says. "But yeah, pretty much."

"What caused her to attack Crow?" Robyn demands. "Even if she was impulsive, I can't forgive an attack on one's own teammate."

"I'm not sure she did attack him." Starfire pipes up. The town other Titans had almost forgot they had brought him here to be filled in.

"What makes you say that?" The masked leader asks.

"Changeling would never attack Crow. She had no reason at injure him. She likes him, remember?"

"So you're suggesting that someone ELSE injured Crow?" Cyborg inquires.

"Changeling did mention she felt the need to protect something. Perhaps that "something" was Crow." The alien prince suggests.

"Then what happened to Crow that made Changeling feel she needed to protect him?" Robyn asks, worried.

"There's something we're not seeing. Either literally or figuratively." Cyborg mutters in irritation.

###

"C'mon guys! I wouldn't hurt Crow!" Changeling whines as Cyborg, Robyn, and Starfire escort her to the maximum security chamber.

"We know girl. This is just a precaution until I come up with an antidote. Should only take a day or two." Cyborg sympathizes.

"I'm going to be stuck here without anything to do for TWO DAYS?!" The green girl shrieks in horror. "No mega-monkeys five?"

"No mega-monkeys five." Robyn affirms. "But we'll bring you your meals something to keep you entertained."

Changeling sighs. "Will you at least tell me when Crow gets up? I want to know that he's really okay."

Robyn's expression softens. "Of course we will."

The three not green Titans move to the door and open it. Cyborg and Robyn exit, but Starfire stalls for a moment.

"I will make him visit." Starfire reassures the shapeshifter. "Weather he wishes to or not."

"Thank you." Changeling whispers. The alien prince nods and walks out. The door closes behind him with an ominous hiss.

###

"And HOW exactly is locking her up supposed to help?" Crow hisses. A small bandage around his head is the evidence that his injury was more serious than it looked. Still, it was nothing Cyborg couldn't fix with some fancy medicine.

"It's just a precaution." Robyn explains, hoping the half-demon understands.

"I already told you that there were two monsters! Changeling saved me." Crow protests.

"We have no proof of that. You fell unconscious, remember?" Robyn reminds him. "It might have been a stress-induced hallucination, or just double-vision."

"Why are you so determined to blame your own teammate?" Crow accuses his leader. "You said yourself that Changeling was, and will continue to act impulsively. If she wanted to hurt me I would be a lot worse off than I am now."

"I'm making the best of a bad situation." Robyn growls. "Until Cyborg makes an antidote Changeling is staying in there."

"This better not have major repercussions." Crow threatens. The half-demon stalks off towards the maximum security room. Starfire made him promise to visit, but he probably would have anyways.

"That didn't turn out well." Cyborg notes, walking out from behind a door.

"I don't like locking up Changeling either. I'm just trying to be as careful as possible. Why can't they see that?" Robyn sighs.

"Because it means you don't trust her." Cyborg replies quietly.

###

"Changeling?" Crow says quietly. He stands behind the glass screen and looks down upon the bored girl.

"Crow! You're okay aren't you?" The green girl cries. She whirls around to meet his eyes from her position on the floor.

"Yes. Thanks to you presumably." The half-demon states. He takes a seat and continues to meet her eyes.

"I'm not sure I follow. Robyn didn't do a great job of explaining." The shapeshifter admits sheepishly.

'Figures; she just throws Changeling in here without telling her WHY she needs to be in here.' Crow thinks in annoyance. "Remember that stuff you got doused with when you fought Adonis?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Basically we think it caused you to turn into a massive creature that follows your most primal impulses."

"So that beast that Cyborg claims they were fighting was me?"

"Yes. It would seem so."

"Great." Changeling groans. "Now I'm guilty of attacking my team."

"You were provoked. They don't hold it against you."

"Then why am I in here?"

"Because they think you injured me." Crow points to his bandaged forehead. "WITHOUT provocation."

The green girl's ears droop. "Did I?"

Crow shakes his head. "No, but the others think I was hallucinating."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember something large bursting into my room through the window. A massive creature that fits your description in every way aside from it's color. It was red. I took one hit." He motions to his head again "and got knocked out but before I lost consciousness I saw another creature smash through my door. That one was green."

"Soo... You think I mighta saved you?" Changeling asks, seeming desperate for any indication that she was NOT responsible for her friend's injury.

"Yes, and you only attacked the others because it put me in more danger." Crow reddens slightly as he suggests this. "But that is only a theory."

"It would make sense that my primal form prioritized your safety over the others'." Changeling muses. "Maybe I was trying to get you away from the OTHER thing."

"Such is what I think." Crow agrees.

"It's good to know I'm not a threat to society." The shapeshifter sighs in relief. "I only attacked the others because they attacked me."

"However, I don't think you're going to be let out any time soon."

"I figured as much." She groans.

Crow debates something with himself for a moment before deciding something. "But there's no reason for you to suffer it alone." He says quietly.

Changeling's ears perk up. "You're gonna stay with me?"

Crow nods. "Why not? We've pretty much established that you aren't a danger to me in any way, I can get things for you when I'm awake, and I can rest peacefully knowing I have the best protection I could possibly get."

"I'm flattered." Changeling grins.

"I was talking about the room." Crow lies. The empath hovers off his seat and phases through the reinforced window. He settles down on a pull-out bed on one side of the room and lies down.

"The others are going to be annoyed at you for "putting yourself in danger"" Changeling whispers sarcastically. She walks over to sit on the bed near her friend's head.

"They'll live; somehow."

###

"Stubborn, good for nothing..." Robyn seethes as she storms into the main room, Starfire by her side, and Cyborg following, shaking her head.

"Chill out. You know Changeling ain't gonna hurt him." The metallic teen scolds.

"But it's an unnecessary risk!" Robyn complains.

"Please Robyn, trust in our friend." Starfire pleads.

"Yeah. No matter how mad Crow got at us, even in demon form, he never hurt us right? So why should we assume Changeling will be different?" Cyborg says.

"They're two different people!" Robyn points out.

"So? Crow is just as unstable, if not more so than Changeling, but I don't see you locking him up." Cyborg crosses her arms and stares sternly at Robyn. Starfire joins in, casting a look of disapproval her way.

"Look. Crow has discipline, Changeling doesn't. I don't want to take chances, and that's final." The masked girl growls, shutting down the issue.

"Fine." Cyborg huffs. "But I ain't helping you try and drag Crow out of there."

"Agreed." Starfire states.

Robyn drags her fingers through her hair. She knows she can't get Crow out, even with the others' help. The half-demon could just teleport back in anyways.

"I guess there's nothing I can do about that." Robyn mutters. "I'm blaming you two if something goes wrong, you hear?"

"We hear." Cyborg huffs. "Now let's get some lunch. I'm starved."

###

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. Starfire refuses to stay around Robyn, Cyborg finishes repairs on her damaged leg as the computer creates an antidote, and Robyn herself broods in the crime lab, trying to figure out just what happened. A piece of the puzzle is clearly missing.

Crow doesn't leave the locked room except to fetch meals, books, and a few toys for Changeling. Changeling doesn't leave at all. She's annoyed, but content to stay as long as Crow keeps her company.

The day ends with the three free Titans sleeping in their respective beds, and Crow lying on the pull-out with his head in Changeling's lap. The green girl doses off only minutes after her pale companion.

...

_Danger_.

Changeling snaps awake. She's on full alert, eyes darting around the room, ears twitching, and nose sniffing the air.

Something is wrong. There's someone here that shouldn't be. She can sense it.

Gently placing Crow's head from her lap onto the bed, the green shapeshifter moves to the center of the room, weary of every shadow. She looks up at the window to the control center. The lack of light is no obstacle for her night vision. She can clearly see the monstrous figure there; staring at herself and Crow with beady eyes.

_Protect_.

Changeling slowly walks backward to block the creature's line-of-sight to Crow. A feeling of possessiveness steals over the girl and she lets out a small growl.

The monster's nostrils flare and it returns the growl, slightly louder, and much more threatening.

'It wants Crow.' Changeling deduces. 'Judging from its behavior, I'd say it wants a mate.'

_Mine_.

The shapeshifter bares her teeth at the beast, refusing to be intimidated. The creature hisses and takes a step forward. It smacks right into the glass window. Apparently it didn't notice the invisible barrier.

Crow shifts slightly as he starts to awaken. The smacking noise was enough to alert him that something was happening.

The monster raises its fists and starts smashing on the window. It's sheer strength manages to crack the reinforced glass.

Changeling glances front Crow to the monster. Back and forth, back and forth.

'I can't fight something like that!' She thinks frantically. 'It'll kick my butt!'

_Protect_. _Protect_. _Protect_.

'But I'll be dammed if I let that stop me from trying.'

Crow shakes his head to clear himself of fatigue when he hears a groan. Changeling suddenly kneels on the ground, clutching her head. The monster above them slams the window again. A large fissure appears in the clear barricade. It won't last another blow.

Just as the creature smashes through the window, Changeling's clothes rip and her body starts transforming, growing bigger, getting stronger, becoming faster.

Soon a green copy of the red monster (Its color is now visible due to it stepping into the maximum security room) stands between the shocked empath and the aforementioned red creature.

The red monster let's out a roar of challenge. The green one, who we know for certain as Changeling, howls a response and lowers itself into a defensive posture.

Time for a fight, and apparently Crow is the prize.

###

Starfire jolts awake when the roar of challenge rips through the formerly silent night. The answering howl sends shivers up his spine.

'Crow!' Starfire realizes. 'He must be in the danger.!'

The panicked boy doesn't bother to use the door or the stairs, instead he smashes right through the floor in an attempt to reach his endangered friend as quickly as possible.

His fist soon connects with the reinforced ceiling of the maximum security room and the alien prince is forced to find a proper entrance.

Cyborg and Robyn rush down the stairs as fast as their legs will take them. Robyn is sorely tempted to say "I told you so" but refrains from it for the moment. There are more important things to do.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Crow shouts. A large black shield forms over him as the red monster manages to dart past Changeling to rush at him.

The creature slams into the shield, but the barrier holds. Barely. The monster suddenly shrieks as Changeling buries her claws into its neck and proceeds to throw it across the room.

Neck bloody, the red monster charges straight at Changeling, unfazed by its injury. Green and red collide in a mess of claws, fangs, and snarls.

"Raagh!" Starfire comes shooting into the room. His hands and eyes glow a dangerous green. "Crow!" He barks. "Are you unharmed?"

"For the moment." The half-demon replies. "We must help Changeling!"

"Which one is she?"

"The green one, what else would you expect?"

"Understood." Starfire immediately rushes at the fighting beasts and lands a solid punch on the red one's jaw. It hisses and hops back from the fight, unwilling to battle two foes at once. The red monster stares down its opposition. Changeling snarls and Starfire pulls himself up to full height.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Cyborg hollers as she and Robyn enter the room. Changeling and Starfire are momentarily distracted by this and the red beast takes the chance. It leaps over their heads and crashes right into the two new arrivals. Not bothering to follow up on the attack, the creature bolts out the door.

"Titans GO!"Robyn roars, and the chase is on. Changeling speeds out the door in a flash, followed quickly by Robyn and Starfire. Crow and Cyborg simply stand there for a moment.

"I'll just teleport us." Crow sighs. "We're too slow to chase that thing." Cyborg nods her agreement. A moment later, the two Titans melt into a pool of dark energy.

###

"Where did it go?" Starfire asks, flying around in circles.

"Not sure. It moves fast for something so big." Cyborg replies before sighing. "My scanners can't find it."

"We're not going to find it tonight." Robyn admits ruefully. "We should get back to bed."

"About time." Crow mutters.

Changeling huffs her agreement. Her massive form starts to shrink, and soon the green shapeshifter is back in human form, though her costume is completely destroyed once again. The poor girl sways in her spot for a moment. Crow quickly steps in and lends a shoulder to lean on.

"How ya feeling short stuff?" Cyborg asks quietly.

"Like I just drank ten bottles of Cool-Aid and then had a sugar crash." The green girl mutters. Her half-closed eyes look around tiredly.

"That's an oddly specific feeling." Crow notes. "Do you remember much?"

"A bit... I know I was fighting that other me; and then we chased it around, but no specifics."

"Changeling." Robyn says weakly, stepping forward. She looks embarrassed. "I suppose I owe you an apology for locking you away. Your beast form wasn't a danger to us whatsoever."

"It's fine." Changeling replies. "No hard feelings." She yawns. "Now can we get going? I'm exhausted."

The others laugh before flying home. Starfire carries Robyn and Cyborg, while Crow holds Changeling. She's too tired to fly.

Upon finally getting back to the tower, Starfire puts Robyn and Cyborg down gently. Crow, on the other hand, tries to pry Changeling's limbs off of him. The sleeping, girl just snuggles closer and tightens her grip. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, while her legs encircle his waist.

"A little help here!" He growls, trying to pull off one of the arms wrapped around his neck.

"Nah. I'm too tired." Cyborg chuckles. She walks swiftly out of the room to avoid the half-demon's wrath.

"I... Have to check on Silkie." Starfire says quickly, trying not to grin. He too exits the room with due speed.

Crow turns to stare at Robyn. "Don't you DARE even THINK about leaving me like this." He threatens.

"Why not?" Robyn replies casually. "You were so keen on staying around her earlier." A mocking smile appears on her face. "Have fun explaining that in the morning." The masked teen laughs as she runs out of the room, dodging numerous small objects thrown at her by an outraged Crow's powers.

The sorcerer fumes for a moment as he stands in the abandoned garage. "I hate you all." He mutters before disappearing in a flash of black energy, taking the shapeshifting girl with him.

###

Crow awakens to find himself staring into two green eyes. The dark room around him contrasts them sharply, making them stand out.

"I-I can explain." The half-demon says weakly. He shifts slightly, trying to remove himself from underneath the shapeshifter.

"Did you hear me complain?" Changeling replies with a laugh. "Plus, I pretty much already figured it out."

"How?"

"I guessed the others wouldn't help you."

"Uhh..."

"And you still didn't bother to teleport out of my grip. You could have just dropped me in my bed." Changeling has a sly grin on her face. "Are you suuure you don't like being near me?"

"Erm... W-Well..." Crow stutters.

"Hey Crow!" Cyborg bangs on the door causing the half-demon to flinch in surprise. "Time to get up! We're gonna search for the creature in half an hour, so do what ya need to do before we set off!"

"I'll be out in a minute." Crow replies.

The two Titans can hear their metallic friend walking away. Her footsteps stop abruptly and return. "Oh, and here's a new uniform for you Changeling. Please don't traumatize Crow too much. We kinda need him." There is the sound of Cyborg putting down clothes before she walks away once again.

"She's going to mock me about this for months." Crow complains. "And Starfire is going to pester me for twice as long."

"Aww. Poor Crow." Changeling says in a mock sympathetic tone. "Let me make it up to you. I am the source of your troubles after all."

"I'm perfectly fin-" Crow is cut off by the green girl pushing her lips against his. His eyes widen, then glaze over slightly as he gets lost in their wonderful softness. She tastes like mint. Odd, considering all she eats is tofu.

Changeling pulls away a moment later and all Crow can do is stare. "Thats for staying with me, I hate being alone." She whispers, grinning coyly. "See you at breakfast!" The energetic girl leaps off the bed and skips out the door, pausing only to pick up her change of clothes. The door slides shut behind her.

Crow stares at the door in wonder. Surely he didn't deserve such a reward? The half-demon turns his head to look at the ceiling. 'What am I supposed to do now?' He wonders.

###

"The hell is taking Crow so long?" Cyborg complains. "Only five minutes 'till we leave!"

"I mighta fried his brain." Changeling admits sheepishly. She shovels more tofu into her mouth.

"What did you do exactly?" The metallic teen demands.

"Not telling!" The green girl laughs. A moment later the doors to the main room open up and Crow stumbles in after being shoved by Starfire. The two are followed by Robyn.

"Friend, you must get some of the nourishment before we leave." The tall boy insists. "Changeling even went through the trouble of preparing your tea when you didn't come out earlier!"

"I'm not sure what happened, but Crow refuses to talk." Robyn chuckles. Cyborg raises an eyebrow and looks critically at Crow and the green girl.

The half-demon slinks over to the table and takes a seat beside Changeling. He levitates over a mug and fills it with tea from the pot. He nods his thanks to his great teammate, fighting a furious blush.

"Okay..." Cyborg mutters, walking over to Robyn and Starfire. "Any idea what she did to him?"

"No idea." Robyn admits.

"I am afraid I could not convince him to inform me as to what happened." Starfire sighs.

"I can hear you." Changeling informs them in a sing-song voice. The others exchange sheepish looks.

A few minutes later the five Titans find themselves in the T-Car. It was agreed that none of them could match the creature in a one-on-one fight if the battle with Changeling's beast form was any indication. So they all decided to stick together.

"We don't have any tracker to find this thing. So we're searching the old fashioned way." Robyn informs them. "We'll drive around the places we saw it and look for clues. Changeling said it probably had a lair, so we need to find out where that might be."

The others nod their understanding.

"Joy." Crow mutters, surprising everyone. "Time to spend hours in the boiling sun looking for scraps of cloth."

The Titans arrive at the junkyard where they finally lost track of the monster.

"How are we supposed to distinguish a clue from trash?!" Changeling complains.

"You can smell its scent." Cyborg reminds her.

"Ugh. Mixed in with all the other smells? It'll take me weeks before my sinuses clear out." The girl whines, but she turns into a bloodhound nonetheless. She sniffs the air once and rolls over comically, playing dead.

"Har, har Changeling. Get to work." Robyn sighs. "We'll search for fur scraps and such, but you're our best chance."

If bloodhounds could sound disapproving, then Changeling certainly managed it when Starfire, Robyn, and Cyborg spread out to look around. Crow stayed near the shapeshifter, but still searched to the best of his abilities.

Try not to think about what might be causing all the other terrible smells, Changeling started sniffing around. The her surprise, she found a scrap of fur belonging to the monster with great speed.

Barking to alert Crow, the green girl took a deep whiff of the scrap. She recoiled and returned to human form, sneezing like mad.

"You okay?" Crow whispers after her sneezing fit finishes.

"Fine." She sniffles. "It smells like oil and burnt metal. Not a nice smell."

"Let's tell the others." Crow sighs. He and Changeling start searching for their teammates. It doesn't take long to reassemble them.

"Oil and burnt metal? Maybe it's hanging around a factory." Robyn suggests upon hearing the suggestion.

"Why would a beast hang around a factory?" Cyborg questions.

"Even I'm not sure about that." Changeling admits.

"So we will now go searching random factories?" Starfire asks. "Is that not illegal?

"So is brawling in the streets, but no one stops us. We kinda save them on a daily basis." Crow points out.

"Ah." Starfire says. "Your point is good."

"Let's get moving Titans!" Robyn shouts.

###

"Ugh..." Mutters Adonis. "Why am I waking up back here?"

The skinny girl stands up from a pile of random sheets and stretches. She looks around in irritation. The floor around her is littered with random shiny objects, from spoons to coins. There is also a partially eaten pack of uncooked ribs lying three feet away.

"This is the second time I've woken up here with no idea how I got here in the first place." The girl complains. "You think I would have at least brought my suit."

Sighing, the girl starts making her way out of the abandoned building. "It doesn't help that my house it a two hour walk away." She mutters.

Suddenly, the girl stiffened and stood stalk still.

_Hunt_.

Her eyes snapped towards a different exit than the one she was heading to. The odd smell of lavender tickled Adonis' nostrils.

_Mine_.

Sneaking around some fallen machines, Adonis caught sight of a certain flying half-demon. She also saw a certain shapeshifter by his side.

_Claim mate_. _Fight_.

A few seconds later, a primal roar broke through the air of Jump city once more.

"You know what that means." Robyn grimaces, pulling out a birdarang.

"Time for things to get ugly." Cyborg mutters. She activates her sonic cannon and a small whine is heard.

"We shall take him the down!" Starfire cries. A green aura surrounds his hands.

"Be careful Crow. She seems to be after you." Changeling whispers and glances beside her... Only to find Crow missing. "Crow?!" She shrieks in alarm.

"Awooooo!" A few dozen meters behind them Crow struggles to free himself from the grasp of a dangerous red beast. The massive creature licks the disgusted boy with a massive, slimy tongue.

"Hands off hairy! He's mine!" Changeling hollers upon turning around. The beast turns its head to look at the shapeshifter with what could be considered a smug expression, almost as if saying "I win."

Growling, Changeling shifts into a T-Rex and stomps towards the offending red monster. The other three Titans charge in behind her.

"I'm sick of needing to be saved." Hisses Crow. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A massive black claw appears over top of the red creature and pries open its arms, releasing the trapped sorcerer. It then punches the monster in the back, sending it flying over to Changeling.

The giant green T-Rex swings its head down like a hammer and smashes the beast into the ground. It gets back up quickly, but Cyborg, Robyn, and Starfire launch a multitude of projectiles that beat the monster senseless.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." Cyborg admits.

"Was this monster not as strong as Changeling's?" Starfire inquires.

"She wasn't desperate." Changeling explains as the monster shrinks down to reveal Adonis.

"I suppose we should have expected that." Robyn sighs, talking about the beast's identity. "Let's get her back to the tower. The antidote should be ready soon."

###

"Finally. We're back." Cyborg sighs. "We only had to knock her unconscious five more times." The metallic Titan indicates Adonis.

"She has caused us more trouble than a galbec angenfor!" Starfire exclaims.

"I really hope this antidote works." Robyn mutters dryly. "I don't want to deal with her longer than absolutely necessary."

"Here here." Crow says quietly.

"You're telling me." Changeling huffs. "I don't wanna get into another monster brawl with her beast side."

"Let's give this a try and hope it works." Cyborg says, pulling ut a syringe.

"I hate needles." Changeling mutters, rubbing her shoulders.

Cyborg injects Adonis with the antidote and looks up onto the medical screen. It informs the team that the girl has been cleared of all unnatural animal traces.

"Looks like it worked." Cyborg sighs in relief. "Your turn." She says apologetically as she pulls out a second syringe. Changeling gulps and turns her head away. Crow pulls up her sleeve for her and stands by.

Changeling squeezes her eyes shut as the needle slides into her skin. Crow uses some of his power to lessen the considerable pain, and in a moment it was over.

"All done." Cyborg says.

Changeling sighs in relief and studies her shoulder for a moment. "That was painful." She whines. Turning to Crow she grins as she says "can you kiss it better?"

Crow recoils and the others laugh. Changeling giggles and wraps herself around one of the pale boy's arms.

Crow wears a defeated expression as he speaks up. "Shouldn't we get Adonis to jail? I could take her if you want."

"You're not getting away that easily." Changeling whispers in his ear, causing the sorcerer to shiver.

"I'll take her." Cyborg chuckles. "Try not to panic Crow while I'm away." She jokes to the shapeshifter as she walks out the door, holding Adonis over her shoulder.

"We'll just be going." Robyn says quickly.

"We shall speak later friend Crow!" Starfire shouts as his masked teammate leads him out of the door.

'I hate them all.' Crow thinks to himself in extreme irritation. He quickly found himself distracted by Changeling tugging on his arm. "What?" He asks.

"I just went through a traumatic experience." She says dramatically. "You wouldn't just leave me without making me feel better would you?" She looks at the boy with wide, pleading eyes.

"In case you forgot, I was the target of Adonis' strange affections. That's plenty traumatic as well." Crow mutters under his breath.

"Hmm?" Changeling hums. "What was that?" She cups a hand to one of her pointed ears. "Was that you saying you'll compensate me for my troubles?"

Crow sighs, defeated once more. "How about the mall?"

"Yay!" The green girl squeals. "Let's go, let's go!" She immediately starts dragging Crow out of the room. Just before they exit the door she stops momentarily and spins around. "Here's something to compensate for your trauma." For the second time that day, Crow finds the girl's lips pressed against him.

Changeling pulls away quickly, and continues dragging a dazed Crow to one of the tower's exits. The sorcerer shakes his head slightly.

'Perhaps I should imply that I deserve compensation more often.' He thinks to himself with a drugged smile.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot complete. Lots of pointless fluff and Changeling being overly-seductive. I hope I managed to convince you that she's not nearly as shallow as she appears.<strong>


End file.
